1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to an assembly of primary and auxiliary eyeglasses which are coupled to each other via a coupling unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional eyeglass assembly is shown to include a pair of primary eyeglasses 4 and a pair of auxiliary eyeglasses 3. The primary eyeglasses 4 includes two primary lenses 41, a primary bridge 42 that interconnects the primary lenses 41, and two temples 43 respectively connected to the primary lenses 41. The auxiliary eyeglasses 3 is disposed frontwardly of the primary eyeglasses 4, and includes two auxiliary lenses 32 respectively aligned with the primary lenses 41, and an auxiliary bridge 31 that is aligned with the primary bridge 42, and that has an anchor portion 313 disposed rearwardly of the primary bridge 42, and a pair of connecting rods 312 extending integrally from the anchor portion 313 and connected securely to the auxiliary lenses 32 so as to define a bridge-receiving space between the anchor portion 313 and the auxiliary lenses 32 for receiving the primary bridge 42 when the auxiliary eyeglasses 3 is mounted on the primary eyeglasses 4.
One drawback of the aforesaid conventional eyeglass assembly resides in that the auxiliary eyeglasses 3 is only suitable for use with a specific primary eyeglass 4, since the dimensions of the bridge-receiving space cannot be changed.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback, another conventional eyeglass assembly has been proposed, and is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 to include a pair of primary eyeglasses 2 and a pair of auxiliary eyeglasses 1. The primary eyeglasses 2 includes two primary lenses 21, a primary bridge 22 that interconnects the primary lenses 21, and two temples 23 respectively and pivotally connected to the primary lenses 21. The auxiliary eyeglasses 1 is disposed frontwardly of the primary eyeglass 2, and includes two auxiliary lenses 11 respectively aligned with the primary lenses 21, and a coupling rod unit 12 having two clamps 121 respectively clamping the auxiliary lenses 11, a bridging rod 123 bridging the clamps 121, and a pair of sticks 124 that extend from the clamps 121 toward the primary lenses 21 and that can be folded to hook on upper portions of the primary lenses 21 so as to prevent untimely removal of the auxiliary eyeglasses 1 from the primary eyeglasses 2.
Although the auxiliary eyeglasses 1 is adapted to be mounted on the primary eyeglasses 2 having the primary bridge 22 of different thickness, it is relatively difficult to accurately bend the sticks 124 in order to hook properly on the primary lenses 21. Moreover, the sticks 124 are susceptible to breaking.
The object of this invention is to provide a relatively simple assembly of primary and auxiliary eyeglasses with a coupling unit that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks as encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an auxiliary eyeglass assembly of the present invention is adapted to be mounted frontwardly on a pair of primary eyeglass assembly which includes a primary bridge interconnecting two primary lenses, and two temples respectively connected to the primary lenses. The auxiliary eyeglass assembly accordingly includes two auxiliary lenses and a coupling unit. The auxiliary lenses are adapted to be disposed frontwardly of and aligned with the primary lenses respectively. The coupling unit includes a hook member adapted to be hooked on the primary bridge, a first threaded unit extending in a transverse direction relative to the primary bridge and the hook member and selectively connected to one of the hook member and the auxiliary lenses, and a mounting unit selectively connected to the other one of the hook member and the auxiliary lenses with the first threaded unit extending through the mounting unit. The coupling unit further includes a second threaded unit mounted threadedly on the first threaded unit and adjustably abutting against two opposite sides of the mounting unit so as to permit adjustment and positioning of the auxiliary lenses relative to the primary lenses.